Confusion
by lsasoue
Summary: Thank you eveyone who read Confusion. If you liked it, look out for the sequal Confusion: Part Two.
1. The Note

Ok guys, this is my first fanfic, so tell me how it is. Yeah, the summary sucks, but hey, like I said, it is my first one. And yes, it is short, but the sequels will defiantly be longer, you can count on that.

Summary- Gabriella gets a heartbreaking note and thinks it is from Troy. Could this one little note wreck their friendship?

_-Gabriella_

_I never want to see you again. It was stupid for me to waste my time with a girl like you. You are not my girlfriend and never will be. So stay away from me._

_-Troy_

"Oh my god. Troy, how could he?" Said Gabriella

She ran off to class hiding her tears. Troy hated her. She knew Troy would never do this to her, not after all they went through together.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up? Are you okay?" Asked Taylor

"No, look, Troy put this in my locker."

Taylor read the note and looked up at Gabriella.

"Troy couldn't have written this. He would never say that to you."

"That's exactly what I said"

"Well if Troy didn't write, who did?"

"I don't know," said Taylor. "But who ever did, if it wasn't Troy, must not want you and Troy together."

"I guess not. But what am I going to do. I can't just avoid Troy. I love him. But if he didn't write it, and he talks to me and stuff, he couldn't have written it."

"Sounds to me you got a plan. Try it and see if works. And if it works, you and Troy could still be together. But then you'll have to find out who wrote it."

"That's the hard part. Uh oh, first period. Better go."

The two girls found their seats and listened to what announcements their teacher had for them. After school Gabriella say Troy. He was with Chad and Zeke. She was nervous to go near Troy but she did anyway.

"Hi Troy" was all that came out.

"Hey Gabriella, you seem nervous, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Your not mad at me or anything, are you?"

"Of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, I found a note in my locker. Look."

Troy read the note and made the same face as Taylor when she read it earlier.

"I never wrote this. Are you faking this to make me mad? Because it is starting to."

"No. I would never want to make you mad at me or anyone else. You don't believe me, do you? I bet you did write this and your are planning to make me upset. Is their some one else?"

"There is no one else but you. I love you and I would never want to make you upset. You know that."

"Maybe I do know that, but do I believe it?"

"You're the only one that knows."

"Well what if I think you do."

"But I don't. Listen, I don't know who the hell wrote the note, but I know it wasn't me.

"Don't you believe me, Gabriella. If I say that I didn't write, I didn't write"

"How do I not know that you aren't lying about all this. Chad, Zeke, tell me. Did you see Troy Bolton write this note?"

"No" they both replied.

"Well some body did, and I want to know, today."

"Doesn't anybody know who wrote this to me?"

"I do." A voice replied from behind them.

So how was it. Please review. And if you can, I need some ideas of who you guys want the mystery guy (yes it is a boy) to be. Thanks! And yes it is short, but count on the next one being longer.


	2. Troy vs Ryan

Ok guys, here is Chapter 2, and thanks for the great reviews!

Previously: Don't you believe me, Gabriella. If I say that I didn't write, I didn't write"

"How do I not know that you aren't lying about all this. Chad, Zeke, tell me. Did you see Troy Bolton write this note?"

"No" they both replied.

"Well some body did, and I want to know, today."

"Doesn't anybody know who wrote this to me?"

"I do." A voice replied from behind them.

"Who said that?" said Gabriella.

"Me" said the voice.

"Who are you?" Troy said.

"Me? Ha ha. You don't recognize me?"

"I do. You're Ryan Evans." Said Zeke.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!" said the voice.

"So you wrote the note" said Gabriella

"Yep. I guess you are wondering why I did it."

"Uh, duh." They all said

"Ok. I will tell you. I love you Gabriella. I was trying to get you away from Troy so I could get you to my self. But I should have been smarter to know what you would do. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You probably hate me and Troy probably wants to kill me."

"I do" said Troy.

"Good luck trying."

"Go to hell Ryan"

"After me, Troy. I insist."

"That's it!" Troy yelled.

"Troy, stop! Dude, don't. He's a jerk." Said Chad

"Hey!... Well, I may be a jerk but what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you!"

"Troy please stop! I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Just stop before it gets bad. It is not that hard to walk away."

"I won't let someone do this to you."

"Troy it's nothing but a note to me."

"Yeah Troy, it's nothing but note. Said Ryan in a very teasing way.

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"Troy! What did you say. I don't want to hear that again from you or it'll be detention for a week! Said Mrs. Darbus.

"Ok Mrs. Darbus." Replied Troy.

And when everyone turned to look at Ryan, he was gone.

"Damn." Troy whispered to himself. "I let him get away. But know it is time to turn to Sharpay."

After that Troy ran off with Chad looking for Sharpay are Ryan. But they couldn't find them. They checked everywhere and still no sigh of them. No sign of them until they got to where they started off. There was Sharpay. And beside her was Ryan. Both with mysterious looking expressions.

"What are you doing here?" said Chad

"Waiting for you." Ryan replied

**Ok guys, here's Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I will try to have Chapter 3 up by June 4. And I am sorry that it isn't really long but I wanted to save the suprise!**


	3. Something Unexpected

Hey everyone. Chapter 3 is up. And thanks for the reviews.

Previously: Troy ran off with Chad looking for Sharpay are Ryan. But they couldn't find them. They checked everywhere and still no sigh of them. No sign of them until they got to where they started off. There was Sharpay. And beside her was Ryan. Both with mysterious looking expressions.

"What are you doing here?" said Chad.

"Waiting for you." Ryan replied.

"What?" said Troy.

"We have been waiting for you two." Said Ryan.

"Why?" said Chad.

"Because, we have some things that are very very valuable to you guys." Said Ryan.

"Sharpay, bring them out." Said Ryan.

"Ok, but it is a little early." She said.

"I don't care, just do it!" Ryan demanded.

Then Sharpay came from behind a wall with Gabriella and Taylor. Chad and Troy now were serious and angry.

"What are you doing with them!" screamed Troy.

"Whoa, Troy calm down, we just want a few things done before you get what you want" said Sharpay.

"What do you want." Said Chad.

"We want Troy to stay away from Gabriella, and Gabriella to do the same. Troy, you must compromise Gabriella to do that and we will let them go."

"But what do you want with Taylor?"

"Nothing, we just got her because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well that's not her fault." Said Chad.

"I don't care. Now Troy. Do it!"

"No."

"You better."

"No"

"Troy, you are making the wrong decision."

"No, I think you are. You are holding people hostage. I can call the police on you two."

"Now Troy, don't be a tattle tale." Said Ryan.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I think I can." And just as Ryan said that he pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket.

"Oh shit." Troy and Chad said as they backed away.

"Ryan, you don't have to do this over a girl. Ok" said Chad.

"Don't coax me. Just do as I say and no one will get hurt.

"Ryan please, don't" said Gabriella

"Chad be careful." Said Taylor

"I will, don't worry. Me and Troy will get you out of this." He said

"Gabriella stay calm, whatever happens, it will be ok." Said Troy

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

"Enough talking, Troy do as I say."

"No!"

"You have 5 seconds. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

Then a shot was fired and Troy went flying back 4 feet. Everything was quiet.

"No!" screamed Gabriella as she fell to the ground. Then Chad pulled out his phone and could barely put is the numbers 911.

**Well, here is chapter 5. The gun thing was a little crazy but that was how I pictured it. Review!**


	4. Breaking the News

Here is Chapter 4. Hope you like it

Previously:

"What do you want." Said Chad.

"We want Troy to stay away from Gabriella, and Gabriella to do the same. Troy, you must compromise Gabriella to do that and we will let them go."

"Now Troy. Do it!"

"No."

"You better."

"No"

"Troy, you are making the wrong decision."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I think I can." And just as Ryan said that he pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket.

"Oh shit." Troy and Chad said as they backed away.

"Ryan please, don't" said Gabriella

"Chad be careful." Said Taylor

"I will, don't worry. Me and Troy will get you out of this." He said

"Gabriella stay calm, whatever happens, it will be ok." Said Troy

"Ok, but be careful."

"I will."

"Enough talking, Troy do as I say."

"No!"

"You have 5 seconds. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

Then a shot was fired and Troy went flying back 4 feet. Everything was quiet.

"No!" screamed Gabriella as she fell to the ground. Then Chad pulled out his phone and could barely put is the numbers 911.

As the police and ambulance came, Ryan and Sharpay threw Gabriella and Taylor to the ground and ran. Then the police parked and rushed over.

"What the hell happened?" asked a police officer.

"My friend, Troy Bolton was shot by th-"

Chad looked around. Ryan and Sharpay were gone.

"Shit, they're gone." He said to himself.

"Is there any evidence." Said a police officer as the ambulance pulled over and took Troy inside.

Chad looked and saw the gun. "There, the gun."

"Ok, I'll take it back and check the finger prints"

"Thanks." Said Chad.

Then he looked over at Gabriella and Taylor. He almost had forgotten they were here.

"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Good." Said Chad.

Then a police officer turned to them and asked, " Are you three coming are what?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"All right then, get in, we don't have all day."

The three opened the door and got in the car. Every thing was quiet until Gabriella started crying.

"Hey Gabriella. It's gonna be ok, don't cry." Said Taylor.

"I know but just to see it happen to Troy, is just, just so scary."

"I know how you fell." Said Chad. "He was my best friend."

"And he still is. He is going to make it." Said Taylor.

"Where was he shot?" asked the officer.

"In the waist." Said Chad.

"So, who did it? Asked the officer.

"Ryan Evans" Said Taylor.

"Oh" said the officer.

"How long ago?"

"About five minutes ago." Said Gabriella.

"Oh"

"How old is h-

"Could you stop with the questions." Said Chad.

"Ok. Didn't know it bothered you. Sorry."

"That's ok".

After they got to the hospital the police dropped them off and said they were going to go after the shooter. They told them to get into the hospital to call their parents, especially Troy's.

"Ok, who gonna deliver the news to Troy's folks." Said Chad.

"I will. I am his girlfriend." Volunteered Gabriella.

"Ok then, go ahead and call."

"Ok, I will." Said Gabriella as she dialed the numbers. Then someone answered.

"Hello. Who is this?" said Troy's mom.

"It's Gabriella. I need to tell you something."

"Hello. What is it."

"Troy was shot."

"What?" said Troy's mom

"He was shot, at school."

"Oh my God." She said and dropped the phone.

**Here is Chapter 4. Any questions, comments? Please reiview!**


	5. At the Hospital

**Thanks for the review highschoolmusicalLOVER123456. Here is Chapter 5.**

Previously: After they got to the hospital the police dropped them off and said they were going to go after the shooter. They told them to get into the hospital to call their parents, especially Troy's.

"Ok, who gonna deliver the news to Troy's folks." Said Chad.

"I will. I am his girlfriend." Volunteered Gabriella.

"Ok then, go ahead and call."

"Ok, I will." Said Gabriella as she dialed the numbers. Then someone answered.

"Hello. Who is this?" said Troy's mom.

"It's Gabriella. I need to tell you something."

"Hello. What is it."

"Troy was shot."

"What?" said Troy's mom

"He was shot, at school."

"Oh my God." She said and dropped the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton, are you still there?" asked Gabriella. Know one answered.

"Hello. Who is this." Said Troy's dad.

"This is Gabriella, your wife dropped the phone when I told her…… that Troy was shot." She said slowly afraid he would yell.

"I'm sorry but did I hear that Troy was shot?" he asked.

"Yes, he was, today at school."

"By who?" he asked.

"A boy named Ryan Evans. He was with his sister, Sharpay Evans."

"Oh my God. Is he ok?"

"I don't know. We just got to the hospital" she said.

"Ok. The one near Chad's house?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is Mrs. Bolton ok? The news must have been very shocking."

"She is ok. She is in the kitchen. We will be there soon. What is the room number? He asked.

"The room number. I think it is 354." Said Gabriella.

"Ok. Thank you. I will be there soon." Said Mr. Bolton.

"Ok. See you when you get here. Bye." She said. Then she hung up.

"So. How did it go?" asked Chad.

"At first, bad. But then it got better. They are on there way. We better check on Troy. Well you guys go. I will wait for our parents. If anything happens, call me on my phone."

"Ok." They all said and went into the elevator.

When all the parents arrived they said hello to Gabriella and she took them to the room.

"Well, this is the room." She said. Then they all went in. Troy was unconscious. They didn't know what to say. Then Mrs. Bolton said "My poor baby." To herself. It was very sad and quiet. Then a nurse came in to take a blood sample. After what had seemed to be forever, Troy finally woke up.

"What happened. Ouch my stomach."

"You were….. well you were shot." Said Troy's dad.

"By Ryan? I can remember most of it. But it seems like a big blur."

"Yeah. He shot you. But the police are after him and Sharpay. They will be caught. They are just teenagers. Where could they possibly go?" said Gabriella.

Then her phone rang. "Hey guys, I have to take this." She said and went out the door. Then she came in and said "They caught Ryan and Sharpay. They were in Washington DC. I stand corrected. Teens like them can get very far from here." She said.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will be up in a few days. Review!**


	6. The Hiding

**Hope you all liked Chapter 5. Here is Chapter 6!**

Previously: After what had seemed to be forever, Troy finally woke up.

"What happened. Ouch my stomach."

"You were….. well you were shot." Said Troy's dad.

"By Ryan? I can remember most of it. But it seems like a big blur."

"Yeah. He shot you. But the police are after him and Sharpay. They will be caught. They are just teenagers. Where could they possibly go?" said Gabriella.

Then her phone rang. "Hey guys, I have to take this." She said and went out the door. Then she came in and said "They caught Ryan and Sharpay. They were in Washington DC. I stand corrected. Teens like them can get very far from here." She said.

"Wow, they got far." Said Chad.

"I know. They are going to jail next." Said Gabriella.

"How did they get that far away from here?" Troy asked

"I wish I knew." Said Gabriella.

"At least they were caught" said Taylor.

During the next moth or two, Troy got better. He was back playing basketball and felt good. Then, one thing changed everything. Troy got a phone call.

"Hello." Said Troy.

"Is this Troy Bolton?" said a police officer.

"Yes this is him. What is it?" said Troy.

"You are the one that Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans shot?" said the police officer.

"Yeah. Why?" said Troy

"Well, they have escaped from jail. We are tracking them down, but look out, and warn you friends. And whatever you do, don't go anywhere in public. Maybe to a friends house that they don't know would be safe. Well I just wanted to warn you to keep a sharp eye out for then. Got it?" said the officer.

"I got it. I will go to a friends house. And I will bring all the witnesses that saw what happened. Is that a good idea?" asked Troy.

"Yes. That is a good idea. Make sure you warn your parents and tell your friends to do the same. Good luck." Said the officer and he hung up. Then Troy dialed the numbers of all his friends and told them to meet at Chad's house.

After they got to Chad's house they all went inside. All of their parents were their, too. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad all went to Chad's room and put on the TV to watch the news to look out for anything about Ryan and Sharpay.

"This is so boring." Said Chad.

"Chad's right. We'll never see anything about them on the news." Said Taylor.

"Lets change the channel." Said Troy. " Maybe there is something better than this."

"Anything is better than this boring shit." Said Chad as he changed the channel.

Then, as Chad was changing channels, the door bell rang.

**Hey guys. I hope youliked Chapter 6. I am so sorry it is short but i wanted to let Chapter 7 hold the big secrect.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ.**

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews for the last Chapter I wrote. I don't know if I should make the next Chapter my last or if I should make more Chapters. I need your honest opinion on what _you_ think I should do. If you decide one PLEASE give me some ideas. I haven't had time to get on the computer much because of school but once it is over I might continue but that's why I need you opinion. I really need your opinion and if you can an idea. Thanks!

lsasoue


	8. Second Authors Note

**Second Authors Note**

Ok, I have made up my mind. I am going to make a sequel. Thank you Ayana Starman for giving me the idea. The sequel will be called Confusion: Part Two. I am hoping to have the first Chapter up by Friday after I finish my science project. Thank you all who reviewed for Confusion, especially Ayana Starman, highschoolmusicalLOVER123456, zacefrongirl1212, ZACxTROYxLOVER, and mylifeismine. You are all awesome!

lsasoue


End file.
